The present invention generally relates to data network management. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method for real-time network system configuration management.
Real-time transaction processing networks are generally comprised of two major components as follows: transaction entry terminals (such as clients in a client-server computer network) and transaction management databases (servers). Transaction networks utilize different kinds of terminals and databases for different industries, such as banking and telecommunications. However, unlike the world""s financial systems, no industry-wide standards have been adopted for network inter-operability in the calling card industry.
Currently available calling card transaction networks typically use telephones coupled via one or more voice networks to voice processing systems integrated within a transaction entry terminal. Calling card service users may be prompted by the integrated voice processing system for an account or personal identification number (PIN). Some systems have the optional capability to prompt the user for a password in addition to the user""s PTN. Large databases for transaction management may be used to validate both the account and the account balance, and may be configured to prevent simultaneous use of an individual""s account. Typically, account numbers are pre-assigned by the operator of the calling card service. Conversely, PINs are randomly assigned and in most systems user configurable. Since there is no widely accepted standard for assigning account and PIN numbers, integrating various calling card networks to inter-operate has proven extremely difficult for the telecommunication industry.
With the advent of pre-paid calling card (PPCC) services, database servers have been adapted to manage an active balance with provisions to prevent the account balance from accruing a negative balance. The popularity of pre-paid calling cards and similar vouchers that may be sold and distributed by retailers can result in xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d accounts that can number in the tens of millions. The full-time on-line nature of these services and the resources required to support and manage real-time customer account data that may result from the active account pool provide an additional area of concern for PPCC service providers. Due to limitations in database and computer processing technology, often multiple databases operated by multiple database servers are required to manage the real-time call transaction volume, leading to inter-operability and data accuracy problems.
While the above issues are problematic for traditional transaction processing networks, they are particularly difficult to overcome in PPCC networks because of the real-time aspects of both account balance and transaction management. As a direct result, it is nearly impossible to restructure a PPCC database off-line, and then post transactions to catch up to real-time as is the practice in xe2x80x9cpost-payxe2x80x9d or legacy-based financial accounting situations. Furthermore, it is problematic to add and reconfigure PPCC database servers to PPCC networks.
As a result, there is a need for improved network system configuration management and data transferability to support database server expandability to accommodate growing transaction and data volume in the calling card industry and related computer networks.
In light of the foregoing, the invention is an improved system and method for real-time network system configuration management and data transferability that may be applied in the PPCC industry and in related real-time computer networks that process transactional data.
An improved system for real-time network system configuration management and data transferability in accordance with the present invention may comprise a plurality of system management points, at least one transaction terminal, and at least one database server.
The present invention can also be viewed as providing a method for providing real-time addition and configuration of the various components that may comprise a real-time transaction network. In this regard, the method can be broadly summarized by the following steps: connecting at least one management station, at least one database and at least one terminal; identifying each host on the dynamic transaction network; updating a network configuration stored by the at least one management station in response to the identified hosts; and using a transportable logic to notify network hosts of network configuration changes.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional objects, features, and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention, as defined by the claims.